


Empty Letters

by rage_cupcakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_cupcakes/pseuds/rage_cupcakes
Summary: A collection of letters, from Prompto to Noctis. Not that he'll ever actually *give* them to Noctis, of course, how embarrassing would that be? Just an outlet for him to get all the things he could never say out loud off his chest.Roughly canon-compliant with the game. There's only a bittersweet ending, so fair warning to those looking for fluff.I know I'm not the first to use the MT/Empty pun, but dammit, I'll milk that for all it's worth.





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto writes Noctis a letter immediately following his disastrous first attempt at being Noct's friend in Brotherhood.

Dear Prince Noctis,

I don’t really know how to talk to royalty. I mean, I don’t really know how to talk to _anyone_ , but especially not royalty. Lucky for me I have no real intention of letting you read this, huh?

Listen to me: _letting_ you read this. As if you’d want to.

I’m… I’m sorry for approaching you like this. How I am. I know I’m heavy, and I should’ve known better than to think a Prince would want someone like me as a friend. But don’t worry. I’ll become who I need to to be worthy of being your friend. I promised Lady Lunafreya, after all. And I can do this. I know I can.

That… wasn’t how I wanted today to go. Falling flat on my face in front of you, already taking your help. I want to be there for you, I want to help you. I’m not supposed to be the one that takes the help. I’m not supposed to be a drain on you. I’m going to have to work harder, I’m going to have to make myself _more_ , to offset the debt I already owe you. But I’ll do it. Whatever it takes.

I know I’m not worthy of your time now. But if I work really hard, some day I just might be able to justify taking up a little space in your life.

I just need to take up less space, first.

Yours in service,  
Prompto


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto writes Noctis a letter after the much-more-successful second attempt at introducing himself in Brotherhood.

Dear Prince Noctis,

Uh. I guess…

Dear Noctis,

That’s never gonna stop being weird to me, but if you insist.

It took years, but I was finally ready. I’m finally… not _deserving_ of being your friend, but I could finally bring myself to ask for it. I don’t know if I’ll ever feel like I deserve to be your friend, but I promised Lady Lunafreya.

And you were so nice.

I almost died, thumping you on the shoulder like that. And then you recognised me, and I thought it was all over. I thought you still saw me as the heavy kid who wore glasses and just wasn’t good enough to be friends with the Prince. I thought you saw me as I am. My heart stopped.

And then you thumped me back. My heart started up again.

And you didn’t run off, didn’t politely excuse yourself, retreating from my company. You didn’t have something more important to do. You walked with me. And made me feel welcome.

Nobody has ever made me feel welcome before.

You’re the Prince, but you gave me your time so freely. You could be spending time with anyone—pick anyone at random, and they’d trip over themselves to be friends with the Prince. But you allowed me, the least of them, the one who doesn’t belong, to occupy your time for a little longer. Though, I guess you’ve already seen me trip over myself trying to be your friend.

I’m not convinced Lady Lunafreya is right. I’m not convinced that you need me as a friend. I don’t deserve you as a friend, I don’t deserve to keep asking for more of your time, and attention, and kindness. But I trust her, and I believe in her. So, selfishly, I’ll keep asking for it, until you come to your senses and start telling me “no” again.

Because even the impossible chance that I can be of use to you is worth taking, to repay the kindness you’ve already shown me.

Humbly yours,  
Prompto


	3. I Think I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto realises he loves his best friend, and confesses the only way he knows how.

Dear Noct,

I’m so sorry. I’ve messed it up. Again. You’ve been such a good friend for the last couple of years, and I had to go and ruin it.

It happened at your apartment today. While we were playing _King’s Knight_. The sun coming in the window caught your hair just right, and it looked so _soft_. And your face, pale as ever, suddenly seemed fair. Your eyes had a depth I hadn’t noticed before, and I wanted to examine them.

My heart flipped. My character died. It took me minutes to notice, and when I did, I didn’t even mind.

I’m sorry.

Luna said you needed a friend, she didn’t say you needed some loser pining over you. I don’t expect… I’d never… I know what I am. And I know who you are. And I know not to get any ideas.

And Six I have to be careful. If I let on, if you catch me… it’s over. It would ruin our friendship, because why would you ever want me around you again? Just some nobody who took your kindness and then got ideas above his station, instead of being grateful for what he had.

But sweet merciful Six do I want to kiss you. Every touch that before was casual and meaningless suddenly leaves a lingering warmth. Being so included in your life leads to dreams of what a life together might look like.

I should be happy with what I have. I am. I’m luckier than I have any right to expect to even know you. And I have a duty to Luna, a promise I made years ago. I can’t fail in it just because…

Just because I love you.

Yours, always,  
Prompto


	4. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets engaged to Lady Lunafreya as part of the treaty with Niflheim. Prompto writes what he imagines to be the last letter he'll ever write Noctis.

Dear Noct,

So. You’re engaged. To Lady Lunafreya.

I’m happy for you. I really am. That’s the kind of person you deserve, someone regal, and kind, and… worthy.

Not that pleb you took pity on, who lucked his way into being your friend. And can’t get you out of his head.

I’m sorry. I know I said I’d try. I am trying. It’s just _so hard_. You’re kind, and handsome, and charming. You make me feel needed, like someone cares about me. You make me forget that I’m taking up space that someone better, more deserving could be occupying.

Someone like Luna.

I suppose I knew this day was coming. If I was honest with myself, I knew what I had couldn’t last forever. I couldn’t spend the rest of my days getting texts from you, going fishing with you, spending time at the arcade with you, and just hanging around your apartment. I couldn’t be joined to your hip forever.

No matter how badly I wanted that. More than anything. More than a pet chocobo.

As long as I’m being honest, I can’t pretend I didn’t think about it. Didn’t fantasize about a long life together, always best friends. It’s a nice dream. It was a nice dream.

I know I couldn’t possibly rank high enough to attend a state wedding. I know I won’t be there on your day, to wish you happiness and love, and to try and hide the sadness and longing. Let’s not kid ourselves, we both know I’ll be spending it at home, watching it on TV while I eat things it’ll take me forever to run off, wearing that shirt you loaned me that I never returned. Mooning over the Prince I knew I could never have, but was foolish enough to want, anyways.

But it’s been good. It’s been better than I had any right to hope for. Being your friend, I mean. I know when you’re married, you’ll have a wife to spend time with, and kids someday, and your duties as eventual-King will probably increase. And so you probably won’t have time for that loser you took pity on once. I get it. Thanks for giving me so much of your time. It has changed my life. And even if that means it’s going to hurt worse to go back to life without you, I’m happy and grateful you did it.

I’m happy for you, Noct. You’re so special. You deserve someone who’s special, too. Tell her, when you see her, that I did my best, and I hope I didn’t let her down.

Love,  
Prompto


End file.
